1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of semiconductor technology, and more particularly, to a mechanism for the improving the stress efficiency in the source region in a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth. In the course of IC evolution, functional density (i.e., the number of interconnected devices per chip area) has generally increased while geometry size (i.e., the smallest component (or line) that can be created using a fabrication process) has decreased. This scaling down process generally provides benefits by increasing production efficiency and lowering associated costs. Such scaling down has also increased the complexity of processing and manufacturing ICs and, for these advances to be realized, similar developments in IC manufacturing are needed.
For example, as semiconductor devices, such as a metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs), are scaled down through various technology nodes, strained source/drain features (e.g., stressor regions) have been implemented to enhance carrier mobility and improve device performance. Stress distorts or strains the semiconductor crystal lattice, which affects the band alignment and charge transport properties of the semiconductor. By controlling the magnitude and distribution of stress in a finished device, manufacturers can increase carrier mobility and improve device performance. Although existing approaches to forming stressor regions for IC devices have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.